


Teddybear Troubles

by c0cunt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, shiro's nap is iNTERRUPTED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: It's not quite Valentine's day, and Shiro's nap is interrupted by his boyfriend.





	Teddybear Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> YEEHAW HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY BITCHACHIOS  
> my second valentine's fic might be a little late 'cause i still gotta finish it rip

Shiro had been half asleep, dozing lightly as he listened to some videos Keith had sent him earlier, when his phone screamed at him.  Actually screamed at him.  Last week Lance had set Shiro’s ringtone for him as a long, drawn out scream that ended in a tipsy giggle, because he wanted to make sure Shiro paid attention to his texts of gibberish liberally splashed with hearts and other emojis.  Good idea while drunk, since it’d be hard to ignore something like  _ that, _ but Shiro just about died from the sudden shock of the screaming.  So maybe he was just a  _ teensy bit _ snappy when he answered it.

 

“Lance, what the fuck, stop giving me a heart attack,” Shiro gasped into the phone when he answered the call.  There was a heartbeat of silence on the other end, then Shiro had to pull the phone away from his ear as Lance cackled at him.

 

“You haven’t changed it back?”  Lance eventually gasped, and Shiro could practically picture the way Lance would look at the moment.  Bright red and with tears filling the corners of his eyes, Shiro loved the way Lance looked when he was breathless from laughter.  Something warm and goopy filled up the space between Shiro’s ribs, even as he sighed resignedly.

 

“I haven’t gotten around to it.  I thought you were at Costco with your sister?”  Unsubtly trying to change the subject, Shiro sat up a tiny bit more in bed.  Lance’s laughing turned from genuine to nervous, and that made Shiro immediately start to shuffle for his shoes.

 

“Okay, so uh...You know those giant fucken teddy bears?  The ones that’re bigger than people?”  Lance asked sheepishly, and Shiro could imagine him rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  Just like he could imagine that Lance…

 

“Those ones that cost an arm and a leg?  Yeah, what about them?”  Shiro asked suspiciously, stuffing his feet into his shoes.  Pyjama pants would be fine to go out in, right?

 

“I...May or may not have gotten one?  For you?  But I can’t see around it, and my sister already left with the car?”  The statements were phrased like questions, and Shiro shook his head as he smiled to himself.  Of course Lance’s sister wouldn’t put up with his antics or a giant teddy bear in her car.

 

“So you need me to come get you?  And this potential teddy bear you may have gotten?”  Shiro couldn’t keep the slight laugh out of his voice, and Lance let out an indignant noise in response to it.

 

“Shiroooooo, please?”  He was pouting, and Shiro could practically  _ see _ the look on Lance’s face.  Grinning, and with a theatrical sigh, Shiro gathered up his keys, jingling them loudly enough for Lance to hear over the phone.

 

“I’ll be there in ten.  Though you didn’t have to get a giant teddy bear for me,” Shiro protested lightly, only for Lance to raspberry at him.

 

“I  _ had _ to.  Something for you to hold while I’m away on family vacations.  I’ll seeya soon, Shiro,”  Lance said plainly, before hanging up suddenly.  Shiro let out a tiny laugh, and shook his head on the way out the door, even though another warm, goopy thing slid between his ribs.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed!  
> kudos and comments are ♥  
> talk to me on twitter (@c0cunt)


End file.
